When traveling outside of their home mobile network's coverage area, many terminal devices use roaming to connect to and register with a roaming mobile network. Once the terminal device is registered, it may use the roaming mobile network to perform standard operations like establishing data connections and making voice calls. This can be particularly advantageous, for example, when users travel to foreign countries and use their terminal devices for international roaming.